


i'm the sun-flooded mouth and i cannot speak

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Dreams, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from Teeth by The Japanese House





	i'm the sun-flooded mouth and i cannot speak

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Teeth by The Japanese House

It was mid-afternoon when it happened. In the height of summer of 1800, New York hot and booming far below the penthouse roof of the newsboy lodging, it seemed only appropriate to take a nap in the middle of every day in between sales. The newsies were stuck on the baking streets all day, unable to take shelter in the shade when they were tripping over hot, uncomfortable strangers eager to get their papers and get inside - when the time came to rest, they took it.

Davey and Jack had taken to sharing the penthouse roof. Davey knew this was a special thing to be offered, as generally Jack took the time on the roof for himself and had generally claimed the whole thing as his bed, so he always took it as a sign of good faith. That and because it was good to spend time alone with Jack - both of them stripped of their shirts, sleeping just out of reach of the burning sun in whatever shade they could catch. Davey had felt guilty at first, like he was taking advantage of Jack because Jack didn't know how attractive Davey found him, but he'd buried that guilt under months and months of denial.

And if Jack's bare chest made Davey hotter than the heat could, if the steely lines of his lean body made Davey touch himself even days later at rare moments alone, no one had to know.

This truce with himself continued for a long time until that afternoon when it happened. Davey and Jack had fallen asleep close - not uncommon, since there was only one mattress on the roof and neither liked to take it from the other - but when Davey woke up Jack was plastered against his back.

Davey didn't know at first why he'd woken up. Then he felt the sleepy murmuring breath on his neck, the lazy rutting against his thigh - the unmistakable hardness - and he froze, his own breathing stopping completely. He lay as still as he could as Jack, asleep and in a haze, kept thrusting against him.

Oh my god, was all Davey could think as Jack made low, pleased noises, oh my god!

Eventually the guilt overwhelmed him and he twisted over his shoulder to face Jack's slack face. "Jackie," he whispered, "wake up."

Jack groaned and the sound went straight to between Davey's legs. He felt himself getting hard too and swallowed his arousal as best he could, clearing his throat. "Jack."

Jack's eyes opened slowly but still too fast for Davey to hide his flushed face. They were gorgeous and soft with sleep, blinking in confusion and then blowing open in shock; his thrusts stuttered to a stop and Davey almost cursed out loud at the end of them.

"Oh, God," Jack muttered, sounding humiliated, "I'm so sorry, I'm..." But even though he'd stopped moving he didn't pull away and Davey felt a flicker of hope. He was still turned awkwardly, Jack's arm trapping him on his side, but he leaned in and -

Finally kissing Jack was as good as he'd expected, if not better. Jack made a surprised noise and then relaxed, his mouth soft and slick and welcoming against Davey's, and Davey felt every second he'd loved Jack swell up between them. "Jackie," he sighed against the other boy's lips, more of an awed statement than anything else, and he felt Jack smile.

"Davey, baby," Jack's voice was a growl that made Davey's cock twitch, "I didn't know that you -"

Davey shut him up with another kiss, and then Jack started to thrust again, hesitantly at first and then with a frantic sort of need. The hard heat of him through both of their thin summer britches made Davey moan; he let his head drop back, untwisting himself, and Jack pressed his mouth to the back of Davey's neck and nipped it playfully.

When Jack's hand came around Davey's front and started to undo the front of his trousers, Davey's eyes damm near rolled back into his head. Jack's hands were huge and skilled, stroking Davey with slow, aching pressure until Davey grew impatient and fucked up into his fist.

Jack's laugh reverberated through his spine. "Impatient, Mouth?"

"I've been waiting -" Jack adjusted his grip at the same time his cock slid against Davey's ass, and it made him lose his words for a moment, choking on pleasure. "I've been waiting for this, shut up -"

Jack let out another growl. "Me too, shit, Davey -" His movements quickened until finally he thrusted once, twice, three times and came. The rush of heat and Jack's half-snarl at his moment of completion made the coil tightening in Davey's stomach snap and he released, spilling into Jack's head as his whole body jerked and trembled.

They lay there for a moment, panting, the air thick with the smell of sex and sweat. Davey could practically feel Jack overthinking, so he rolled over and kissed him again, soft and non-urgent.

"I love you." he told, flayed honest by the events transgressed, and Jack's eyes went soft. He tipped his forehead to rest against Davey's and couldn't hide his smile.

"Shut up," Jack teased, the affection running arterial through each word, and that told Davey all he needed to know.


End file.
